


Percy Jackson and his Disappearance

by Mrwritermanswork



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrwritermanswork/pseuds/Mrwritermanswork
Summary: This is just some fan fiction depicting the last night Percy and Annabeth spent together before Hera took Percy to Lupa and took away his memories. This takes place after the Last Olympian and before the Lost Hero.1.5k words
Kudos: 6





	Percy Jackson and his Disappearance

Percy Jackson and his Disappearance

PERCY

These past few weeks have been the best of my life, at least a part from the nightmares but other than that I can't complain. Fighting in a war and saving the world does a number on you, but hey right now I just want to enjoy this moment.   
I’m sitting with Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood overlooking the Long Island Sound. Her head was in my lap, my hand was entangled in her hair as a chilly breeze blew over us, it was nice. I know it's crazy to be at the beach during this time in the winter but hey, when you're the son of Poesidion you can go to the beach whenever you want. It has been an amazing few weeks, Annabeth and I both got winter break a few weeks early so we both agreed to spend it at camp together. There were a lot less campers this time of year being that this is a summer camp and it's December but it didn't change the fact that this was still Camp Half-Blood. We got more free time than we do in the summer so Annabeth and I have spent most of our free time together. Occasionally Chiron will let the two of us go up to my mom's apartment ever so often which is always nice, the last time we went I left with a bag of my Mom’s famous blue cookies and Annabeth left with one of my jackets. Actually she left with my favourite one. I have a feeling I won’t be getting that back anytime soon.

The horn blew signaling dinner and we both reluctantly got up and headed in. I’ll be back tomorrow, I told myself as I looked back one last time at the waves crashing down on the sand. I'll be back.  
Annabeth laced her fingers through mine and smiled. She was as beautiful as ever wearing my favourite jacket but I didn't mind as it was pretty cold, and beneath that her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. “Ready for the campfire tonight, Seaweed brain?” she asked.

“Yeah, definitely.” I couldn't help but to smile as I said that because the campfire was always awesome, especially sitting next to Annabeth, holding her hand and the warmth of the fire always lifted my spirits. And with the recent dreams I've been getting, I sure needed some spirit lifting. I wanted to tell Annabeth but with the way things have been going I didn’t want to ruin what we have. The constant dreams of wolves in a big house in the middle of the woods is unsettling and the flashbacks to the war, the labyrinth and other things I've done were unnerving to say the least. But we just saved the world a few months ago and I was hoping to build something permanent with Annabeth and telling her about my dreams might mean another quest to save the world… again. 

“Seaweed brain? Are you ok?” she asked in a soft voice. She must have noticed I was thinking about something, it wasn't like me to be quiet this long. That's the thing with her, I can never get anything past her no matter how hard I did or didn't try. Don't get me wrong I never lied to her face but sometimes as a boyfriend you got to keep some plans a secret until the last moment. 

“Yeah, definitely.” as soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say. And trust me as a new boyfriend you get that a lot. Thankfully we reached the dining pavilion so we’d be forced to separate to go sit at our cabin tables. “We’ll talk after the campfire.” I told her with a peck on the cheek, as we went to our own tables.

Looking around at the camp it made me feel proud of what we did last summer. How we all held our ground in the battle for Manhattan and protecting Olympus. But I couldn't get the dreams out of my head. Seeing this place up in flames didn't sit well, dream or not it still hurt to see it. What if I lose this place, what if the next big quest I can't save the camp, or worse I can't save my friends. Sure I bathe in the River of Styx but I still almost died shortly after if it wasn’t for Annabeth. Then there was her. What if I lose her, or she loses me, or we lose each other, or something. The wolves, the house, the forest all keep coming back and I can't help to think what if. 

I sacrificed some fries and a part of my burger to the gods asking for help with the dreams but mostly to keep the camp and Annabeth safe, I even gave them some of my blue coke just to be sure. I ate by myself at the Poseidon table as usual as he wasn't supposed to have kids due to how powerful of a demigod they could be. But I did have a brother Tyson, a cyclops, but he was away working the cyclops forges in Poseidon's underwater palace, probably rebuilding it since it was destroyed during the battle last summer. I looked around and saw Annabeth with her siblings laughing and having a good time. She looked over at me and gave a soft smile with a little wave. My heart did a little jump as I waved back. But then the nightmares came back to me, the thought of losing all this was unbearable it was hard to think about how it could happen. There has been a battle here before and it did damage to part of the camp but we managed. We always found a way. 

As the cleaning harpies whisked away the plates Annabeth joined me as we made our way to the campfire. It was a typical campfire for camp Half-Blood. Apollo led the songs. The flames were 20 feet high and changed colors to match the feeling. It was nice. I wanted to stay there forever. No more monsters. No dreams. Just me and Annabeth, and of course the camp. But before I knew it we were all heading back to our cabins.   
“Hey, wise girl.” I said as we neared the entrance to the Athena cabin.

“Yeah, Seaweed brain?” 

“Do you think we could uh-”

“ Oh Percy,” she said as she threw her hands around my neck. She pursed her lips before continuing. “I dont think its a good idea, we almost got caught last time sneaking around and if the harpies were to catch us we’d- well it wouldn't be good. I love sneaking out to see you but not tonight, ok?” she said it in a soft voice.

“Yeah, no I- I get it.'' I said, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. I wanted to tell her about my nightmares and I thought maybe tonight but she’s right. We almost got caught and that would not be good. 

“Good night wise girl.” I said with a kiss

“Good night Seaweed brain.” she said giggly.

I walked to my cabin and gave one last look at Annabeth as she waved before she turned in. I'll see her tomorrow, I told myself. Yeah, tomorrow. When I wake up. But I didn't wake up, at least not for a while.

Annabeth

I wanted to sneak into Percy’s cabin, I really did. But last time we almost got caught and I tried to sneak back into my cabin and it was a little too close for my liking. But i'll see him tomorrow, after all we have to do the cabin inspection so that should be fun. It felt weird going to bed knowing that I wouldn't be crawling into Percy’s soon after, but maybe tomorrow. There was always tomorrow. I was excited to see him, it has been the best few weeks, no monsters, no quest, no nothing. Just me and Percy. And of course his jacket that I stole. 

As I walked out to get breakfast, Percy wasn't outside waiting for me. He always waited outside for me, he does sweet things like that and it wasn't like him to not be waiting for me. I walked down to his cabin a bit worried. I totally forgot he wanted to talk last night, I was so caught up being with him it completely forgot. It's not hard to get lost in those sea green eyes. I knew there was something off with him last night. I should have snuck out, maybe he wanted to talk about something important. Oh gods.

“Percy?” I called as I knocked on his door. “We have a cabin inspection soon.. And you weren't at my cabin..” I opened the door and stepped in.

Percy wasn’t there. His bed looked the same as yesterday. Messy and unkempt, I spotted a few blonde strands of my hair on his pillow. No note or anything. The water fountain split in two still in the corner of the cabin. His Minotaur horn is still on the wall alongside his shield. The cabin looked as it did when I left it last night, except no Percy half asleep kissing me goodbye. I wanted to cry.

He was gone.


End file.
